The Music Is A Warning
by Aoiro no neko
Summary: Russia is bone-tired of Belarus well... stalking him. So he brings it up at the G-8 meeting and after a load of chaos happens they finally come up with a plan, but of course who knows what'll happen next! will the plan work. my summaries suck but its better than it sounds. slight gerita if you can find it. rated T for language.
1. kittens in bushes, and hollywood movies

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS, WORLD SERIES, OR PAINT IT WHITE or the characters. **I do however have a totally awesome Prussia bandana!

Okay so this is going to be my first fancic EVER! I really hope you guys like it. Please don't shoot me down and flames are okay I guess I need the input but please… be gentle :,( italic's are a characters thoughts. so any way I got the idea from reading iTorcic's story "333 ways to get kicked out of the UN"(YAY FREE PUBLISITY) soooo hope you guys like it. ON WITH THE STORY!

"_It is such a nice day Da. It was hilarious when Latvia cried out in fear of course he deserved it saying such stupid things_" thought Russia to himself, "_this park is so nice. It is pleasant that it is on the way to the market. It is such a good market and has very good vodka. But for about 15 minutes I have been having an uneasy feeling. Like someone is ... following me. But that is impossible! The last information received from my spies confirmed that Belarus was still following the false lead I have planted that I am hiding from her in a closet in the Kremlin and that she is currently staking it out in a tree. So I am perfectly safe ... Right?_"

"Right, I am being paranoid, Da?" he thought out loud laughing awkwardly. Then the bush directly behind him started shaking like crazy and Russia did just as anyone stalked by Belarus would. He ran like heck. "NOOOOO! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" he yelled and off he went to hide in a tree three blocks away. (Back at the bush) a small kitten jumped out of the bush to pounce on some leaves, mewling playfully. She looked curiously in the direction Russia had run off in but didn't really care so she went off to chase a butterfly. Meanwhile Russia was ten feet up in a pine tree praying that Belarus didn't find him.

The warm sun was shining through an open window in the meeting room where a nice breeze wafted in with the sounds of birds singing. And it was a wonderful day to hold the G8 meeting and all of the countries were enjoying the nice weather, all of course but Russia.

"I am so tired of my sestra and her insanity, I don't know how long I can keep this up." groaned Russia laying his head down on the table.

"Well why don't you just curse her, goodness knows you've had enough practice on Japan." said England

"I rearry (really) don't want to tark (talk) about that Engrand (England)." said Japan.

"Well, have you tried running away, that always works for me!" exclaimed Italy, bounding in between them.

"Dummkopf! That what he has been doing since this began!" shouted Germany, Jumping out of his seat.

"Vee, I'm sorry, please don't hit meee!" wailed Italy.

"So you have been hitting my brother, potato bastard! Prepare to die!" yelled Romano.

"I haven't been hitting him… I wouldn't hit him." said Germany quietly.

"Why are you blushing señor Germany? "Asked Spain honestly curious. " "Ohohohohohon, Oui, is there something you haven't been telling us Germany?" asked France.

" N-nein, there isn't! So, Why don't you just take Belarus to a mental ward Russia?" said Germany completely avoiding the first question.

"You are avoiding the question mon ami, is there something you and Italy would like to tell us? Ohonhonhon" jibed France.

"I have tried that already comrade Germany but she always escapes" sighed Russia.

"Well why don't you just give her what she wants, but do it badly, if you are catching my drift! But it's not like you could even be any good compared to my awesome five meters!" shouted Prussia leaping out from under the table.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE PRUSSIA?! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE MEETING ROOM! " Yelled Germany, his blood pressure skyrocketing. (One of these days Prussia's going to kill him)

" Kesesesesesese! You Can't Catch Me West! You're Not Awesome Enough!" taunted Prussia while Germany chased him around the room trying to get him out.

After Germany managed to get Prussia out of the room and all he chaos had subsided. They were still wondering what to do about Belarus because she was causing problems for everyone.

"Hmmm… maybe we can lock her in a cage, aru." Said china thoughtfully. "Well maybe we could…" started Canada quietly. (Of course no one hears him.)

Suddenly out of the blue America shouted out while slamming his hand on the table!(completely cutting off Canada)

" DUDES I HAVE A SOLUTION! WE'RE ALL TRYING TO KEEP BELARUS AWAY FROM RUSSIA RIGHT? WELL WHY NOT JUST KEEP RUSSIA AWAY FROM BELARUS! IF SHE CAN'T GET NEAR HIM WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WORRY ABOUT RIGHT?"

"Well Russia's already tried that a million times. I think that time tested method has been proved a failure considering Belarus keeps finding him." said England walking up to him.

" Right, but if we keep track of Belarus and know where she is AT ALL TIMES how exactly is she going to get near Russia, If he's nowhere near her?" America alleged, slowly trying to get everyone on the same wavelength.

"So vat you're saying is that if we know were Belarus is every moment of every day she can't get near Russia, because we'll always know when she gets close?"

"That's exactly right Germany!"

"That's amazing America! How did you think of such a good idea?" asked ltaly jumping out of his chair to stand next to him.

"Yes, that's a good question Italy." Said Russia. And honestly, everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Hollywood has some pretty good movies." said America.

"Oh" said everyone simultaneously, slightly disappointed. "Okay so here's the plan…"

YAY! CLIFFHANGER! Thus comes into existence the first chapter of this fanfic! Yeah! The plan will be revealed next chapter. REVIEW PLEAZE ! mayhaps it will help America reveal his plan a bit faster... *wink *wink ;) I would really like to know what you guys think about it so thanks for reading! VIRTUAL COOKIES!


	2. THE PLAN!

Sorry I haven't updated in so long what has it been, a month? I am so sorry! But here it is I finally have some free time so here we go chapter 2. Hope the ridiculously long chapter makes up for the wait. I don't own hetalia. Okay the italics are the characters thoughts. But it's also in the flashbacks so BE PREPARED!

* * *

The sun shined down on the stonewalls of the Kremlin and leaning against the walls was none other than the human personification of Russia, Ivan Braginski_._

'_Okay, calm down Ivan. Deep breaths, remember the plan. They're close by, and it's going to work. Okay start walking, you can do this, Da?' _He then turned the cornerand started walking down the sidewalk right past a particularly large pine tree.

Two blocks over at the plaza Italy and Romano were waiting in their disguises.

"Romano, I'm nervous. What if it doesn't work? It is America's plan, ve." Said Italy uneasily.

"Let's hope for our sakes that the stupid plan does work." Said Romano leaning back against the wall of the statue behind him with a slightly worried look on his face.

_o.O.o Flashback o.O.o_

"_Okay so here's the plan…" said America, with everyone leaning in. "Other than Russia who's had plenty of practice, who here are the fastest runners?" _

" _That would be me and Romano! But its only when we're running away, ve." Italy chirped from America's side. _

" _That's okay because you're DEFINITELY running away." Chuckled America. Which made Italy a little nervous but he didn't say anything._

"_What are you thinking, you jerk?" said Romano from where he sat on the table._

"_Well, to keep Russia away from Belarus we'd need to track her, and the other day Tony showed me something really interesting" he tossed something onto the table. It was similar in shape to a paint ball but it looked completely different, like it had little lights or neon orange or blue strings inside. It was hard to tell because it shifted colors so quickly and the fact that the thing glowed. Kind of like rainbow shifting strobe light way. Everyone was leaning in to look at the strange object._

"_What is this, I've never seen anything rike it?" asked Japan as he picked up the strange object turning it over in his hands and studying it closely._

"_Tony explained it to me, it's a tracking device. It's like paint ball… but different. Say a pass code and it activates so then all you do is hit the thing you want to track with enough force and BAM the thing goes all paintball! Then it does something else, you see the light things? Once the thing pops the lights take on the color of whatever you hit and then its fuses with it, Then its barely noticeable, if you see it at all." said America with excitement clearly present in his voice, it was probably due to how cool the thing was!_

" _Really, how will we track it then?" asked England, disbelief present in his voice._

"_The tracker emits a signal that is easily picked up by a phone if we make the right modifications, then we can simply set up an alarm for when the signal gets within a certain distance. That sounds like a good idea, huh Russia?" said America with a grin on is face. _

"_But how are we actually going to get this on Belarus?" asked Germany looking like he was deep in thought._

" _That's where we have a problem…" said America with a slightly awkward face._

"_And what is this problem, Aru?" asked China._

" _Tony also mentioned something else…" said America._

"_Well spit it out Amérique, Don't keep us waiting." Said France impatiently._

" _Maybe if you shut up for a couple of minutes he could tell us, Frog!" Exclaimed England. And just as one our regularly scheduled England-France fights were about to begin Germany yelled out._

"_BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! WE ALL WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE PROBLEM IS! SO SHUT UP AND WE CAN FIND OUT YOU DUMMKOPHS!"_

"_Well… fine then…" grumbles England._

"_I did not want to talk to that __imbécile anyway…" mumbled France quietly. And thus both of them sat down and shut up, still slightly upset._

"_So as I was saying…" America said while walking over to Japan's side of the table taking the tracker from Japan (who still had it) and throwing it up and catching it as he walked. "Tony also told me that the tracker isn't compatible with organic matter. So it won't meld with a person or even with us. Here's an example" America stopped and turned. _

" _Que, what do you mean America? Asked Spain curiously _

" _HEY CANADA" yelled out America. _

"_Huh?" said Canada very surprised that his brother was including him since he never does. _

"_BLITZ" America shouted out and suddenly the tracker glowed brighter then ever before and started flashing. Everyone else was watching in surprise at the flashing of the device and the 'sudden' appearance of Canada._

"_What are you doing, bro?" exclaimed Canada worried at what his brother was going to do._

"_LIKE I SAID THE TRACKER ISNT COMPATIBLE WITH LIVING THINGS" yelled America._

"_OKAY CALM DOWN BRO YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!" yelled back Canada, The rest of the countries watching them like tennis match._

"_Canada, CATCH!" yelled America and he threw the tracker at Canada who was screaming as the paintball sized tracker flew at him glowing brighter than ever!_

_The tracker then commenced to smack him right in the face, but instead of popping like a water-balloon and melding with his face it bounced off as Canada fell back with his chair to the floor and the thing turned back to normal and landed right on the table as if nothing had happened. _

"_See, not compatible." Said America turning back around as Canada jumped up off the floor._

"_Why'd you have to throw it at me Al! Come on what did I ever do to you?! I'm not your test monkey! That really hurt! "_

"_I needed to prove my point and I know you can't catch anyway." Said America trying not to laugh at his brother who was protesting as loudly as he could which frankly wasn't very loud, of course he was just messing with Canada but he took it all serious like._

"_Yeah but you didn't have to THROW IT AT ME!"_

"_Well anyway, like I was saying" and America thus cuts his brother off and keeps on like nothing happened leaving Canada to seethe quietly in his seat while everyone else mulled over what had just happened._

"_Its not compatible with living things, ergo Canada…" _

"_Hey!"Said Canada whilst America ignores him._

"_But, it is compatible with non living things like a chair… or a book… or a blue long-sleeve dress with a white apron and frills..."_

" _So we can track her clothes." Said japan_

"_Yup"_

"_She still will be needing to change clothes America." Said Russia his small hope starting to fade._

"_Nu-uh, I still haven't finished. Now here's what were going to do like Italy said, he and Romano are the fastest runners. Now Russia, you probably have more than one uniform since you wear that outfit all the time right? So Italy, Romano, you two can dress up in Russia's clothes and wait nearby while Russia goes past Belarus to lure her out. Then when Russia runs past you guys you all bob and weave and runaway, and whoever she follows has to lead her to the park where I'll be waiting to hit her with the tracker thing. Once we get her the rest of our part is easy… just run away! What ya guys think?"_

_. . ._

"_YOU"RE INSANE YOU HAMBURGER BASTARD! YOU"RE GOING TO GET US KILLED! DID BRITAIN DROP YOU ON YOUR HEAD A FEW TOO MANY TIMES! YOU"RE GOING TO GET US KILLED! AND I DON"T FEEL LIKE DYING ANYTIME SOON!" yelled out Romano standing up and protesting adamantly. _

"_I DID NOT DROP HIM! I WAS A PERFECTLY RESPONSIBLE GUARDIAN, IT"S HIS OWN FAULT HE TURNED OUT THE WAY HE DID! " Replied England also jumping up from where he had been seated_

"_Calm down Romano, it is not señor England's fault America is such an idiota."Said Spain trying to calm Romano down._

"_WHAAAAAAAAA! I DON'T WANT BELARUS TO CHASE ME! SHE"S SCARRRYYYY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" bawled out Italy who was now clinging to Germany. _

"_Don't worry Italy, I can probably be close-by, right America?" said Germany fixating America with a glare._

"_Sorry Germany, But I need you, Japan and China for part two of my plan!" said America completely oblivious of the athmotsphere. "And what is phase two? Knowing you it's probably as outlandish and likely to get us killed as phase one!" said Germany raising his voice._

"_I DON'T WANT TO DIE! WAAAAAAAAAA!"Yelled Italy as he heard Germany's words._

"_CALM DOWN ITALY!"Yelled Germany completely frustrated._

"_Okay, here's the awesomely epic phase two of my totally heroic plan! It's very simple, since Belarus can't wear the same clothes every day we need to put the trackers on her other clothes as well. So Germany, Japan, and China will infiltrate her house and put the trackers on her clothes. And get out unnoticed. Then all we have to do is modify Russia's phone and BAM no more Belarus problem."_

"_Well why do we have to go in her house, aru? Why us, aru?" asked china._

_Well you japan and Germany are probably all bosses at espionage and japans like a ninja anyway so it's all good!" exclaimed America._

"_Zis plan is insanity and likely to get zhem killed! I disagree!" protested France._

"_Well do and of you guys have any better ideas?" said America smugly leaning in and pretty much daring them to go ahead._

_But of course there was only awkward silence._

"_Dis plan is so crazy... that it might actually work, da? Said Russia with his creepy smile and a hopeful look on his face and who was going to disagree with Russia! So it was decided that they would follow Americas plan. And everyone involved was hoping that they survived this endeavor._

* * *

Yay! End of chapter two! Oh, and thank to those who reviewed. Thank you very much! So how are you liking it so far and stuffs! Sooo…. REVIEW! I love it when you guys' review so…_ to those who henceforth review the girt will be 20 virtual cuptcakes!_

_Ω (random omega)_


End file.
